Só Hoje
by Maah Cullen
Summary: "Quando ele parou, meu coração parecia pequeno demais para suportar todo o amor que eu estava sentindo..." - ONESHOT


**Só Hoje**

_**[Bella POV]**_

- Edward, vou até a casa da Rose pegar a cadeirinha que sua mãe pediu. Eles chegam amanhã... – entrei no banheiro e quase perdi o fôlego, ele estava apenas de boxer branca e fazendo a barba.

- Finalmente eles resolveram voltar! – ele murmurou. – Acham que as férias vão até quando?

- Deixe-os em paz. – sorri.

- Ai! Cortei o queixo. Maravilha...

Tentei rir, mas não consegui. Meu estômago revirou e só deu tempo de agachar na frente da privada e vomitar todo o café da manhã.

- Eu sabia! – murmurei enquanto Edward segurava meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo.

- Sabia do quê? Você está bem?

- Sabia que aquela geleia estava estragada...

- Vou pedir pra Kaurê limpar a geladeira e jogar fora as coisas vencidas. – ele prometeu.

- Eu estou melhor e dei folga pra ela hoje.

Só jurando de pés juntos que já estava melhor, Edward deixou eu sair de casa. Peguei a cadeirinha na casa de Rosalie e voltei o mais rápido que pude. Quando cheguei em casa, encontrei Edward agachado em frente à geladeira, limpando absolutamente tudo.

- Tem razão, a geléia ia fazer aniversário alí!

Ajudei-o a terminar o serviço. No dia seguinte, quando fomos buscar os Cullen no aeroporto, Esme sugeriu um amigo secreto apenas para descontrair o jantar da outra semana. O sorteio foi feito e incrivelmente, acabei sorteando Edward!

Três dias antes do jantar, fui ao médico fazer uma bateria de exames, como de costume. Resolvi fazer o teste de diabetes porque vivia com vontade de comer doces e fiquei com medo da taxa que o exame pudesse apresentar.

- Então, alguma coisa? – perguntei enquanto o médico abria os resultados.

- Pelo que vejo aqui, nada. – o dr. Dwyer sorriu.

- Ainda bem... – suspirei, aliviada. – Estava me sentindo um pouco estranha ultimamente...

- Então a senhorita não sabe que está grávida? – meus músculos travaram.

_**[Edward POV]**_

Sorteei meu pai no amigo secreto... Droga.

Eu estava assistindo TV no quarto quando ouvi o carro de Bella na garagem. Ouvi a porta da sala bater e mais alguns barulhos. Mas ela não me chamou e nem apareceu na porta do quarto, então, resolvi descer e a encontrei parada na cozinha, escorada no balcão e comendo uma barra de chocolate com cereais. Seu rosto não demonstrava emoção alguma e seus olhos estavam distantes.

Andei até ela e tirei a barra de suas mãos, abracei-a e Bella desatou a chorar.

- O médico disse alguma coisa? – minha garganta fechou com essa possibilidade.

- Não, nenhum _problema_... – ela soluçou.

- Então por que você está assim?

- Edward, você me ama?

- Ainda duvida disso, meu anjo? É claro que eu amo você. Muito. – assegurei.

Bella me olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

- Obrigada.

Juro que não entendi o porquê do choro, mas ela se esquivava todas as vezes que perguntei. Se todas as suas futuras recaídas forem rápidas assim, será fácil lidar.

Eu disse fácil? Rápido? Disse isso cedo demais. Durante dois dias e duas longas noites, ela evitou meus toques e carinhos, dizendo que só precisava de um "pouquinho de espaço".

Como um garoto obediente, respeitei seu desejo. Acho que acabamos decidindo o lado da cama de cada um. Na terceira noite, um dia antes do jantar, eu estava na seca, mas deitei do meu lado e esperei que ela saísse do banho. Mas... O que era _aquilo_?

Bella saiu do banheiro com uma lingerie preta e muito transparente. Suas bochechas quase chegavam a piscar como um sinalizador. Ela estava magnífica!

- Bella? – perguntei, incerto.

- Não quero mais espaço. – ela murmurou já em meu ouvido. – Tudo o que eu quero é _você_... – e me deu um beijo abrasador.

Sabe o que isso significou? Fim da abstinência dolorosa!

Era hora do amigo secreto. Na hora da entrega dos presentes, Rose nos disse para falar o oposto da pessoa que sorteamos. Ela mesma começou a brincadeira.

- Eu detesto a pessoa que eu tirei... Ele é alto e extremamente calado!

- Eu! – Alice agitou os braços, animada. Pegou seu presente e continuou: - Essa pessoa é muito sortuda, feia e chata. É uma pessoa detestável... – ela esperou que a pessoa se revelasse.

Assim que ela disse "azarada", eu já sabia que se tratava de Bella, mas ela continuava quieta.

- É a Bella! – Alice rolou os olhos. – Como você é desligada!

- Eu não sou tudo isso... – ela murmurou corando em mil tons de vermelho. Seguiu para o meio da roda e, de repente, ficou pálida e mordeu o lábio inferior com força assustadora. Achei que estivesse a ponto de desmaiar e todos a fitaram com preocupação.

Ela encarou seu pequeno embrulho e começou a falar.

- Aquela que eu tirei tem um coração de pedra, é ridículamente horrorosa, mau cheirosa e seus olhos são feios. – ela suspirou. – Eu odeio-a com todas as minhas forças. – nesse ponto, já sabia que se tratava de mim, mas continuei quieto. – Detesto seu sorriso e amaldiçoo sua família porque também os odeio...

- Coração mole... – inverti suas palavras enquanto ia ao seu lado. – Maravilhosamente lindo? – ri e ela assentiu. – Cheiroso, olhos bonitos... Me ama com todas as suas forças, adora meu sorriso e abençoa minha família porque também os ama. Isso?

- Sim. – ela entregou o embrulho.

Era um estojo preto. Dentro havia uma caneta da Mont Blanc de prata e com uma pedrinha de diamante no extremo.

- É linda, obrigado. – estalei um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha.

Um papel caiu da tampa. Abri e vi que era um exame médico. Minhas pernas fraquejaram antes mesmo de lê-lo. A recaída do outro dia após o médico...!

- E ela não é mãe... – sua voz me despertou.

- Ele é pai. – Esme inverteu suas palavras e levei um choque. Li o exame e lá estava positivo para gravidez.

- Eu vou ser pai? – era possível que eu me sentisse tão insanamente alegre e assustado ao mesmo tempo? – Você está grávida?

- Sim, Edward. Estou esperando um filho seu. – a mão delicada voou para acariciar a barriga ainda reta.

Caí ajoelhado no tapete e quando beijei sua barriga, senti uma grossa lágrima escorrer pelo rosto.

Girei-a em meus braços e todos explodiram em risos e nos deram os parabéns. Eu seria pai!

_**[Bella POV]**_

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Não queria pensar.

"_Então a senhorita não sabe que está grávida?"_

Como eu daria essa notícia ao Edward?

"_Estou começando a achar que quero filhos..."_

E se tivesse dito da boca pra fora?

"_Não se trata apenas do que eu quero e sim do que minha mulher também quer."_

E se...? E se...?

"_Juntos temos condições de muitas coisas."_

Eu ia contar. Mais tarde. Amanhã, talvez. Ou depois... No amigo secreto eu conto. Como? Não sei.

Chegou o dia e não sei o que falar.

- É a Bella! – Alice ironizou, já haviam chegado no meu nome? – Como você é desligada!

- Eu não sou tudo isso... – o que quer que ela tenha dito que eu era.

_Chegou a hora, Isabella! Como você vai contar?_ É melhor deixar rolar. Estou sentindo náuseas.

Bom, saiu. Contei.

- Eu vou ser pai? Você está grávida? – mesmo com aquela felicidade aparente, notei seu medo...

- Sim, Edward. Estou esperando um filho seu. – só então me toquei que acariciava minha barriga. Era possível amar algo que ainda nem estava formado? Sim, é.

"_Então a senhorita não sabe que está grávida?"__ - _Agora eu sei.

Às vezes, eu acordava no meio da noite com ânsia, tinha vontade de comer coisas das quais não gostava antes, enjoava por nada e se andasse muito, meus pés ficavam inchados.

Descobrimos que eu estava grávida de gêmeos: um casalsinho. Meu coração falhou uma batida quando recebi essa notícia. Os meses passaram rapidamente e logo eu já estaria fazendo quatro meses de gravidez.

Caminhei até a parede de vidro que dava para o magnífico quintal dos Cullen e me perdi em pensamentos. Até uns dias atrás, eu não queria filhos, não queria ouvir falar neles. Hoje, eu amava aqueles dois mais do que a mim mesma.

Senti os braços de Edward me abraçando por trás e passando uma das mãos em meu ventre. O choque de seu toque fez com que algo em mim se mexesse... Assustei, era a primeira vez, mas talvez fosse algo da minha cabeça já que Edward não parecera notar.

Cantarolei uma música qualquer, a que veio em minha cabeça primeiro.

- Você vivia ouvindo essa música... – ele riu.

- Então, cante uma que você goste.

Ele não chegou a cantar, apenas murmurou em meu ouvido:

_**Só hoje – Jota Quest**_

_Hoje eu preciso te encontrar de qualquer jeito  
Nem que seja só pra te levar pra casa  
Depois de um dia normal...  
Olhar teus olhos de promessas fáceis  
E te beijar a boca de um jeito que te faça rir_

Abri um sorriso na mesma hora e fechei os olhos para sentir suas carícias em minha barriga e apenas ouvir sua linda voz sussurrar. 

_Hoje eu preciso te abraçar...  
Sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa...  
Pra esquecer os meus anseios e dormir em paz!_

Ele deu um risinho baixinho que fez minha pele arrepiar e continuou:

_Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua!  
Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria...  
Em estar vivo._

_Hoje eu preciso tomar um café, ouvindo você suspirar...  
Me dizendo que eu sou o causador da tua insônia...  
Que eu faço tudo errado sempre, sempre!_

"Mas você sempre faz tudo certinho", pensei comigo mesma.

_Hoje preciso de você  
Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso  
Hoje só tua presença  
Vai me deixar feliz__...  
Só hoje._

Quando ele parou, meu coração parecia pequeno demais para suportar todo o amor que eu estava sentindo. Assim que Edward suspirou pesado contra meu pescoço, o movimento em meu ventre me assustou novamente. Dessa vez não era da minha cabeça.

Edward sentira também.

- Os... Os be-bebês... – gaguejou e eu me virei para encará-lo nos lindos olhos verdes.

- É... Parece que os bebês gostam de ouvir o papai cantar. – brinquei e ele abriu um sorriso radiante.

Só hoje eles começaram a se mexer, mas eu ainda teria uma vida inteira pela frente para amá-los. Eu e Edward...

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_**Obrigada pelas outras reviews! *-***_

_**Essa pequena OneShot vai para a Kyome-chan que pediu por um post... Kyome-chan, não sei se você é fã de Edward e Bella, mas eu não conseguiria fazer essa história entre o Leon e a Claire (embora eu quisesse muito!).**_

_**É isso, espero do fundo do coração que agrade **___


End file.
